Waiting To Disappear
by Iname
Summary: Ritsuka leaves a last message. 'Soubi love me. Rated T to M. Incomplete.
1. Waiting To Disappear

Title: Waiting To Disappear

Rating: T- but may change to M

Summary: Ritsuka leaves a last message to Soubi.

Note: I've only watched the first eight episodes and my internet netzero is taking forever to download the ninth. I just wanted to try a hand at writing fanfics on another anime, so please. If you have time, do give me a review? Thank you very much.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

_Soubi...love me._

Ritsuka smiled happily at himself. 'It's finished.' he thought. Leaning his black head against the window, he stared straight up at the sky, phone in hand, open and waiting. Waiting for Soubi to answer. That's what he'd wanted right? Ritsuka's love.

_My love._

If only Soubi would answer in time, then maybe Ritsuka won't have to leave. He wouldn't have to be forgotten. But that was the question, where is Soubi?

'Knowing him, he's probably off fighting on his own...again.' Gently the small boy shook his head in disagreement. No, she'd promise him they would leave Soubi alone.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Oh he had been surprised when Yamato showed up at his door. The sacrifice of the second pair of Zeroes. She'd been alone, smiles and all standing before his house's door with a sweet wave and asking, "Can I talk to you...Loveless?"

He'd wanted to say that he wasn't loveless. He was Ritsuka, but no one knew Ritsuka in _this _world. The world where Sentouki and Sacrifice existed only for each other. Like Kinka and Ginka way back. He could tell from Soubi's side that they were two of the same coin. They fight _together._ Unlike his and Soubi's case.

"Loveless?" Yamato inquired. She toed off her shoes at the entrance way, stepped up in the house and followed the silent Sacrifice up to his room. When the door was shut, he turned to her with that sharp look of his that was quite cute..."You are Soubi's type. Loveless."

"Stop calling me that!" Ritsuka calmed. Backing himself to his desk, he took his phone up with caution and hid it in his sleeve. Just in case.

"Okay. I'll make this fast. Nagisa sensei sent us. Sacrifice and Sentouki. Zero. Sakagami and I."

Ritsuka reddened in embarrassment. He wished he could describe himself the same way.

Taking a seat on his bed, she bounced and grinned, "I know what you've been thinking." Ritsuka flinched, "You're wondering, why is Soubi keeping secrets?" she bounced again and this time swung her legs freely on the side of the bed, "The answer is because he's a liar. He is isn't he? Always telling you he likes you and then leaving you on your own."

"That's-"

But she interrupted him, "He lies." She stopped mid short to answer the buzzing sound in her bag. Taking her cell phone, she smiled at him sweetly, a true sweet smile with sparkling eyes and kindness, saying, "Ne- Ritsuka, aren't you tired of being lied to already?"

Ritsuka recoiled. _That's...that's not the case. Soubi and I...he does it to protect me._

"He lies to protect himself, let's get that straight. Sentoukis are not allowed to lie to their masters, but then again, they're not allowed two masters either." She stood head to head with him, her green eyes piercing right through his. It seemed like she could read everything he thought, "Everyone's been lying to you haven't they? Your mother, maybe your friends...Soubi. They all lie by wanting something from you. Manipulating you. Even that Therapy woman you like to chat with."

"Stop it!" he yelled, throwing an arm in front of himself as to throw her away.

"_You're afraid to be forgotten._"

His breath hitched.

"Come with us to Septimal Moon." she finally said, "There you won't be forgotten. You'll be of the best. And when you finally are, they will tell you how Seimei's death came to be and why."

At that Ritsuka had forgotten all about the phone in his sleeve. She'd hit a chord in him, very rarely he got angry to anyone, not even to his abusive mother. But she...how dare this...this Sacrifice!

"I'm not going! Soubi and I decide-"

But her voice rose higher, "It's time to stop dreaming and mulling over him!" again she was cut short by the buzz of her phone in hand. Another text message and she made Loveless wait a second to read it, then after smiling and putting it away and slinging her bag over her shoulder. She was finally going.

"Come to Septimal Moon with Sakagami and I. You'll save yourself and two other zeroes. Our creator would be most please and will take those two losers back for sure."

When Ritsuka didn't respond, she gave him a nod and stared at his slightly saddened expression.

Then before she left, she hit Loveless' most fragile part.

"We haven't hurt him since, so if you want to know how much you mean to Soubi, call him." She started for the door, "_He did say he was __**always**__ going to answer..._but since we already know he doesn't like to answer his phone, why don't you message him something **very** important? If he really loves you, he'll answer no matter what. And-

That is the only way to know if you really exist."

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

And here he was. Telling Soubi, not mattering if the man thought it a command or not, to love him. That was the most important thing to Soubi, right?

Soubi, love me.

_Make me think that I matter in the world. That I'm not disappearing. That someone cares. _ Ritsuka blinked his eyes open at his blank screen. He smiled and again pulled up the messaging screen and thought, Third time's the charm.' And again he text, _Soubi, love me. _And waited for the rest of the night, crying on his bed when his message box remained blank.

Soubi wasn't answering.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

When Ritsuka awoke, he didn't bother to check his cell phone. If there had been a message, he would have awoken in the middle of the night from the ringing. He had been sure to keep all four of his ears open for that single sound. But nothing had interrupted his slumber as he'd hoped.

He padded his way to the bathroom, washed his face and changed into his clothes. Afterwards, he went to his closet and took a knapsack and started putting his most favorite clothes inside. When he was done, he took up his phone and kissed the keys where Soubi had once touched them. Then he made his bed, headed downstairs and out the door.

As he'd expected, and true to her words, Yamato was sitting outside in her same clothes from the night before, this time her Sentouki, Sakagami, was with her, waking her up upon the sight of the approaching Ritsuka.

When the two girls have straightened themselves up, they grinned at him and led the way- away.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Note: Please tell me how it was! Continuation is very much dependent on your opinion.


	2. So Warm

Chapter Title: So Warm

Rating: T to M

Note: Ah. Finally, after waiting a full seven hours of downloading time...I have it. I've downloaded episode 9-12, and I must say, it feels good. Like that nicotine high that smokers get. And no, I do not smoke. But we shonen ai/yaoi lovers feel the same. Anyway- smoking is bad for your health and others!

Also, thank you very much for the wonderful reviews! And here are some responses:

**xxforeverlovelessxx, Naikoru, Sara **- thank you for the encouragement. I will continue!

**bleddingblackrose**: lol. Well, I was writing this fic while watching the last episode, and I'm telling you it really inspired me to write this chapter, because this is what I think Soubi would really do. I wonder where I could find the mangas to download.

**Amaya**: It's alright! You reviewing is nice, and I'm open for constructive criticism!

**AlysiaStorms**: Glad to make you curious, and hopefully you keep reading!

**ElementalDragon1**: Yay! For my first Loveless fic I'm glad I came up with a good plot!

**Genius girl**: haha. I hope I keep it interesting, so you try to keep me on my feet and tell me when it sucks, k?

Chapter Summary: Ritsuka's new home is Septimal Moon...but, someone _**won't **_allow that. SxR

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

"Loveless!"

The whole class jumped from their seats as soon as the door slammed viciously against the wall, their four-eared heads turning in one direction together.

Ritsuka, otherwise known as Loveless, looked up from his books and blinked at the huffing girl...well, woman. "Na-Nagisa sensei." he recognized. A short interval of wordless peace passed by before the red nubs on the wall began to blink their bright cautioning color red, shrilling in high pitch noise an ambulance-like sound.

The class intruder caught her breath and snapped, "Evacuate this class!"

The teacher of the class Asan-sensei clapped his hands twice at the panicking children before saying, "All Sacrifice please stand in attention and gather your things." swiping back his hair that came short of the small of his back, Asan-sensei watched in patience as his students, no more than ten total, collected their things and stood in high attention to him.

Once more scanning that nothing was left behind, he nodded to his students,

"Let's go."

"Asan-sensei!" Nagisa called sharply, meeting his calm gaze with a heated one, "You will let one of your students lead the way while you, fall back, and watch from behind."

"Why?" he replied coolly. His sharp green eyes condescending to the 'princess' teacher.

"Because Loveless is in the last of the line." The woman turned to the students and pointed to one of the girls, "You, lead the class to Ritsu-sensei's room. He will lead from there." then turning on her heel, she took up young Ritsuka's wrist and pulled him towards his sensei, "This is an order Asanoda. You will keep close next to Ritsuka!!"

The way she her voice rose every passing syllable made the children jump, but nevertheless they left the room, leaving Asan-sensei, Nagisa, and of course Ritsuka who was trapped in a bitter mental fight. Ritsuka flinched at how the woman clutched his hand fiercely before asking,

"Se...Sensei. What's going on?"

"Nothing!" she cried. She realized her hold on him and let go, smiling at last, she petted his head despite Ritsuka's silent discordance.

"Just stay close to Asanoda, alright?" and without waiting for another word, she hopped on her feet and scurried away.

_Strange_. The Sacrifice thought.

"Finally, that strange woman is gone. Come Loveless." Asanoda smiled warmly and tapped his shoulder, turning away towards the door.

The student broke from his daze and nodded, glumly taking up his backpack, he walked after his teacher. Ritsuka wanted to ask what was going on. He'd been told by Yamato on the way to Septimal Moon that there has never been an emergency lighting before. So why now?

_Must be a drill._ He thought, it seemed plausible, they had drills all the time back in his school...

_No! Don't think of them!_ The Sacrifice thought bitterly, shaking his head as subtlety as he could. He was here in Septimal Moon now!

But it was no use, Ritsuka's mind, just like any other days, have wandered off back to Earth.

_I wonder, how is everyone doing? Do they even know that I've left?_

"Loveless." Asanoda addressed, "You've been doing so well in your studies. The others could learn from you, Loveless."

_This conversation...it's all too familiar._ The student thought, disliking the sudden topic. "This isn't the time Sensei. There's a drill going on."

The young neko boy found his voice shattered within the walls of the hallway by the sudden increase of volume on the alarms. A loud buzz echoed in the school before another adult's voice came in the intercom and urgently commanded,

"All teachers but Ritsu sensei report to Level C outside immediately, repeat, all teachers."

As the box static faded away with the voice, Ritsuka stopped before the teacher that stared down at him with quite different eyes from the ones that looked at Teacher Nagisa. Of course, Asan-sensei wouldn't treat his students like he would to Nagisa. Everyone knew that woman running around in her dresses was a high pompous woman with her nose set high beyond proud since she tamed great 'Loveless.'

"Whatever." Ritsuka mumbled to himself.

Asanoda turned back to the direction where they had just come from, saying, "I have to take leave. Ritsu sensei's room isn't far, just down the corner and up the stairs." before the man took off in a run he pinched Ritsuka's furry back ears and whispered to the flustered student, "Take care Loveless..." and with a smile he was off.

The student frowned, "What was that all about?" he grumbled, heading to the direction Asanoda sensei had pointed. To Ritsu's class.

_Ritsu's class..._

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

_"Ritsu sen...sei?" Ritsuka repeated. It was strange...it felt like he was addressing himself._

_"Yep." Yamato replied. She opened his room door and started for the closet, putting Ritsuka's packed clothes in the hanger rack, "He's a colleague of Nagisa-sensei. Zeroes' creator. But more of a rival."_

_Suddenly the door to the room blasted open, and the boy found himself staring at a rather haughty looking woman dressed in a silk dress with red laces for sleeves._

_"Ritsu? Where? Where?" After much searching in the room, she turned to Ritsuka and held up a finger, "That's right. Stay away from that sore loser. I bet you he's crying now when I show the others what my creation has brought back." She clapped her hands together, "Well done Kouya!"_

_She turned to Yamato with a smile,_

_"And as for you, also well done. Maybe taking you away from Kouya isn't a good idea after all- my dear prototype."_

_After that, Ritsuka only watched from the sidelines as both girls, Zero, shone their eyes at each other...undoubtedly in love- and happy. Nagisa must have threatened them with something._

_"That's right!" The sensei called while heading out the door, "From now on this is your dorm and you won't have to worry about anything. But do remember, Keep away from Ritsu!"_

_And she was gone."_

_Three days after that warning, he did just that. Bumped into Ritsu-sensei. At first, they only stared at each other. Ritsu sensei had hair just a little darker than Soubi's, his eyes was sharp and upon deep thinking, it almost seemed he was Soubi's reflection. But the young boy could tell he wasn't Soubi in any form. His eyes didn't look at Ritsuka the way Soubi did._

_"So-sorry." the Sacrifice mumbled, but the man brushed him aside and walked off. He hasn't seen him since._

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Ritsuka jumped a little in surprise when his bag fell with a soft 'tchak' It seemed this days, for the past weeks or so, all he ever did was think about the past. He'd been told however that soon, Septimal Moon would become his home...and he was still waiting.

He picked up his bag and started down the hall, murmuring, "Baka Ritsuka-"

He would have continued to condemn himself too.

He would have told himself to forget about Earth.

But a pair of soft hands wrapped around him from nowhere and pulled him away from the hall, behind the stairs and into the shadows, tightly holding him.

So familiar.

The student began to struggle until he heard, "Ritsuka isn't stupid." A soft face nuzzled his ears, breathing on them in tired sequences.

"So..." but it can't be! "Soubi."

"Ritsuka. Ritsuka..." the arms held on to him, the voice unceasing, "Ritsuka."

A soft kiss touched his cat ears and the Sacrifice closed his eyes, relishing that refreshed pain from that night. Just for a moment.

"Let me go Soubi."

"No."

Ritsuka pushed against him roughly, "Soubi- let go!" and he somehow freed himself, his bag flying with its contents spreading all directions, falling in one instance with a loud clatter. The black haired Sacrifice glared upwards at the shadow hidden face, his eyebrows furrowed in frustration- but he was taken aback when his eyes were countered with a tiny glowing screen.

Saying:

_Soubi love me._

"No!" Ritsuka cried, trying to slap it away, but Soubi held the phone and slumped forward towards the little boy, his chin resting on the sixth grader's shoulder. Listening, "You can't be here! This is Septimal Moon, I came here on my own! Go back! Go back to Earth! Go back home!" Ritsuka opened his mouth to say more, but nothing more came out but a resounding sob.

Soubi inhaled his master's scent, "Ritsuka's my home. I am home." He tightened his hold, "I won't let Septimal Moon interrupt."

Realization hit Ritsuka.

"You're the one who's causing all this...this alarm. Everyone...all the Senseis, the Fighters, they're all looking for you!" He tried to push the adult away, "Go back! Go away! I don't want to see you!" when he wasn't relinquished he cried, "I command you to leave me alone! I command you to go back to Earth! I command you- I command you to never see me again!!!"

Silence. And then a soft, "No."

Silence.

"Loveless! Aoyagi Ritsuka!!" Kouya's voice along with some of the teachers.

Loveless panicked. They can't find him! Not like this with Soubi...Soubi looked like a mess and it was for sure the man wouldn't let go of him. But they'll find him sooner or later and who knows what Nagisa and her Zeroes would do before anyone found out they've found the lost Sentouki!

"Loveless!!" the voices were nearer.

Squirming about until his arms were free, Ritsuka reached up at Soubi's pale face. He could see his eyes now, and they looked horrid. They talked to Ritsuka and seemed to only say to him one thing.

_I want to just watch you Ritsuka._

Cupping the man's cheeks and bringing their face leveled with each other, Ritsuka hissed, "You have to leave. If you do, I'll see you. I won't command you not to see me- but you have to leave now. You have to go...if you want to see me."

It took a moment, but he received an answer, "When?" his Sentouki asked, his face nearing Ritsuka's.

"Tonight." The boy replied hurriedly, hearing the footsteps all about, "Tonight. At the secret courtyard of the Sakura trees, inside the Willow Forest just outside this place." when he'd finished he realized he wasn't the only one caressing a soft face anymore. Soubi's fingertips reached for his lips and touched them.

They were both trembling.

"Alright."

And though Ritsuka hated it, he let go of his fighter's dreamy face and pulled back, picking up his backpack and ignoring the spilled things. If he didn't leave now, he himself would never be able to.

"Ritsuka." Soubi called, and before the boy could brush him aside, he reached for his master's small soft hands and pulled him on his toes, bending downwards himself and connecting them by mouth.

It took a long minute before it registered to the teen. A kiss. From Soubi.

A kiss.

"At the Sakura Grove." Soubi mumbled on his lips.

And He answered, "Yes. Tonight. At the Sakura Grove."

And Soubi was gone, leaving all the weight of loneliness to fall on the teen, dragging his shoulders into a slump as the young man himself returned his blank face and walked towards the calling voices.

It wasn't long before someone got a hold of him.

"Loveless!" Asan sensei.

And a classmate, "There you are! Where the hell have you been? We've been looking all over and Nagisa sensei is freaking out!"

"Yeah!" Yamato called, jogging over to the fast forming circle around Ritsuka.

"Come. There has been a mistake, and I am to escort you fully to Ritsu's class." Asanoda glanced at the other sentoukis and fighters, "Come."

Ritsuka followed close to the teacher, his face reverted back to the way they last saw it, troubled, yet distant.

And no one knew the warmth Ritsuka felt inside, like stars bursting in him.

'So warm.' He thought, and entered Ritsu sensei's room.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Next Chapter Summary: Tonight has come. Soubi and Ritsuka under the petals of love. Don't let anyone destroy tonight.

Note: Please review! It really helps me put out the next chapter, and without reviews I'm...museless. Whahaha, funny how that works, but it's true. So without reviews, no muse and no muse means no meeting for Soubi and Ritsuka.

Ritsuka and Soubi:Sob: Onegai review! (Sparkly eyes)


	3. Tonight

**AN**: It's here, chapter two. If everyone is in, please make sure to have a drink and popcorn with you. Thank you.

**Chapter Three: Tonight**

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Ritsuka really wasn't sleeping. He'd been told to by Ritsu-sensei while the man left for an emergency conference, but he wasn't anyways.

The raven haired pretended to sleep on his side, back facing his other classmates while his eyes looked out the window, unable to decide if he wanted to go tonight.

_"I won't command you to leave if...if you go now. I'll see you at the hidden Sakura grove inside the willow forest."_

Why did he say such a thing? Scrunching into a fetal position, Ritsuka threw his blanket over himself and whispered, "Soubi." ah! He had meant to call himself stupid. The teen glanced over his shoulder to see if anyone had heard him, especially Kouya and Yamato who slept soundly next to each other.

Sitting up, Ritsuka looked around and studied every single fighter and their sacrifice. Everyone had someone holding on to their side, kind of comforting. And he was all alone. But he didn't feel any jealousy or anger...because he had someone waiting for him.

_"Ritsuka...I love you."_

_Argh!_ He thought hopelessly, shaking his head and even going as far as giving himself a soft knock on the head. _Don't think of him now! He's not worth it! Look, here's Septimal Moon who wants you here! Here-_ but right in the middle of his inner battle, a flutter of whispers came to him.

Immediately he laid back on the ground in his original position.

It was Nagisa-sensei. No idiot would mistake her annoying high pitch voice, talking to Ritsu sensei and no idiot, except for the woman, would demean him in that tone.

"Ritsu! Speak to me, it was Soubi wasn't it!"

"Who knows?" Ritsuka heard.

The boy made an effort to close his eyes, but when the door opened to the room and their shadows fell on the wall in his peripheral vision, he became curious. Especially at the mention of the man's name that had held him just a few hours back.

"Ritsuu!" The woman cried again, probably curling her porcelain hands into fists, "Don't lie to me! Why wouldn't they tell me? If he'd here I want Kouya and Yamato to take him down! And I'll show it right in front of you too!"

The counter voice replied ever calmly, "Impossible. Soubi never loses."

"He did! He did! To Kouya!"

"Because Yamato had ordered her while she left the scene to get the boy. Soubi however, is a gentle creature. The only time he ever fought was with Seimei."

Ritsuka couldn't help but shiver when Nagisa-sensei began to growl, much like a Chihuahua. "Ritsu! Tell me this instant if it really was Soubi who came now!" the teachers' footsteps started to move away from Ritsuka and heading for the door, "Ritsu!"

"Who knows. Maybe we'll find out when they eradicate the culprit who destroyed half the portion of the east building tonight." Ritsuka's eyes widened upon hearing, he was so shock he hadn't realized he'd let out a small cry. He froze as the teachers stopped, only to continue on walking.

Lastly Nagisa sensei's voice cheerily said, "Not even Soubi could get away with something like that."

As soon as they were gone, Ritsuka leapt to his feet, slinging his bag over his shoulder, he made a dash for the window. Halfway to opening it his bag began to shudder, and curious, he opened it and saw a very quite familiar object.

"_So I can contact you."_

His cell phone. The one he had left weeks ago on earth.

Still wearing his surprised mask, he flipped it open and read the arrived text message. Once his eyes scanned it, then twice and with the third and last time, Ritsuka clutched it in hand and hopped out the window, landing safely outside. Spurring his feet, Ritsuka made his way to the school gate. His whole body trembling in anxiety, fear...and from the three weeks old of longing for someone who can hold on to his existence.

Ritsuka's phone in hand buzzed again. But he didn't bother to read it. He already knew what it said.

_"I can feel you coming Ritsuka. You're closer now."_

The sacrifice continued running, uncaring for those who might see him.

_"You're closer. You're coming back to me. Ritsuka, come back to me."_

Phone still buzzing, message after message, Ritsuka came upon the school gate, and just outside would be the will tree. The phone, his and Soubi's connection continued to send signals of new messages from only one person. The face of the device was red, telling him it was Soubi. He was closet to Soubi.

"Loveless?"

His heart lurched, his mind swirled in agony, Ritsuka stopped dead on his tracks, his back convulsing at the thought that someone had finally seen him, and caught him. And slowly, Ritsuka turned around- facing Asan-sensei.

But that couldn't be right. He'd heard the voice loud and clear, so very close to him, he felt the breath that had uttered his name. Yet Asan sensei was all the way across the courtyard, standing atop the school entrance stairways. Just standing there directly looking at him, a few hundred meters away. Ritsuka too, rendered motionless.

Screwing his eyes shut, Ritsuka slipped through the gate bars, being small enough, and ran off, knowing well that the alarm would ring any second now. In a little bit...a second more-

But it never came.

Curious, the sacrifice glanced back and saw as the man began to fade from his eyes, unmoving, becoming smaller and smaller- but never moving. Just looking after him, and from the sensei's view, he probably looked like a red firefly.

_Why didn't he do anything?_ Ritsuka wondered, wandering along if maybe it was some sick entertainment for the teacher or if the man hadn't noticed him after all. But he continued to run. There was no way anything was going to stop him, especially as the clinging of the sorrowful branches on him began to cease, a distinct smell traveling up his nostril, his dark surrounding suddenly a little pink as his cell phone light illuminated the ground.

"Sou-bi?" he stopped. His voice a little hoarse. Turning his head side to side, he saw another light not far off. He chased after it, the soft Sakura petals scrunching beneath his sneakers. Arriving upon where he saw the light, no one was there. "Soubi?" he called again, a little louder.

Upon turning his head, he saw just in time the disturbance in the quiet clearing, a flutter of white surrounded him and before he knew it he was enveloped again in the warmth the only belonged to him.

"Ritsuka." Soubi's soft voice answered, the rustling of his white clothing settling down, "Ritsuka." he mumbled again, holding the boy tighter and tighter against him, his face buried in the black hair, nuzzling the twitching ears.

"Sou-Soubi." The boy whispered back, his face a shade of pink; only for a moment. "Soubi you- you!" he scolded, pushing away at arms length and looking up at the pale and beautiful face, "You destroyed the East Building?! Everyone's angry! Important Septimal Data were stored in those and-" he stopped, unable to further scold when the face broke into a sweet smile.

"Ritsuka." Soubi mumbled against him, snuggling to the boy's cheek and lightly kissing it. "I thought you were gone. I thought you'd disappeared for good."

The boy tried to move, but the man held him still.

"No one knew where you were." Soubi whispered, his one arm coming to the small of Ritsuka's back and the other on his head, pulling the child close, his body looming over the small one's with great power and security. "No one knew." Soubi softly said. _No one knew Ritsuka anymore._

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

_"Your phone is ringing."_ Yamato called over to Soubi.

Soubi kept his eyes on the ground, his arms and legs sealed with a white restraining chain, he collapsed on his knees a long time ago, exhausted from all the attacks. What could he do? He was just a fighter. Masterless. He shook his flaxen hair as a 'no,' resisting the urge to pick up, knowing it would be one irate kid on the other line.

With a sigh, Yamato turned her back, and curious, Soubi watched her begin to walk away from the fight. _"Kouya,"_ the green haired girl called, waving a hand back to the Sentoukis, _"Finish him, I'm going to have some fun now."_

And with a sigh, Soubi resigned himself to fate.

The next time Soubi surfaced to consciousness, his phone was ringing. And this time, weak and tired, he wanted to answer- to hear that voice that would comfort him through all the pain. His distraction, his master and his Ritsuka.

Grunting, Soubi's fingers flinched, hand moving slow towards the device- however, before his fingers touched the cold plastic, another picked it up.

He watched in his weakened state as Kouya flipped it open, reading the message with a small smirk- only to disappear. With a frown, Kouya closed it, and it rang again. Reading another text message, she began to walk away, glancing back down at Soubi, _"This is your fate for losing. We are the winners in the end, Yamato and I. Sacrifices must be made by you so that I may keep mine." _as she slowly disappeared in the horizon, Soubi heard, _"I'm sorry Beloved."_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_"Aoyagi Ritsuka?"_ Yuiko mumbled, a finger on her chin, head tilted to the side, _"I don't know anyone with that name in my grade."_

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

_"Agatsuma-san! You're injured- what? Ritsuka? No. I have no Aoyagi in my class-" _The teacher paused, _"Oh! Do you mean the diseased son of Mrs. Aoyagi? ...Yes, he died when he was very young. A car accident. Then his brother Seimei died just a few months ago- wait! Agatsuma-san!"_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_"Look there's Mrs. Aoyagi. On the grave of her sons again."_ Yayoi pointed, _"She comes everyday. Ever since Ritsuka died, Seimei kept her at bay. Now...look at her. Now that he's gone too..."_

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

"But I knew better." Soubi mumbled, "I knew because I wouldn't exist without Ritsuka. I wouldn't be there if Ritsuka didn't exist anymore."

Ritsuka watched as the adult slowly came out of his mesmerized expression, only to suddenly slump over the teen, pushing him against the bark of a Sakura tree.

"I'm not going to exist for anyone," Soubi whispered, as if it was a secret pact. He cupped the boy's face and kissed the center of his brow, making his way down the cheek and to his lips, murmuring against them, "I'm only for Ritsuka."

Then, Soubi kissed Aoyagi Ritsuka.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

**AN**: Tada! Yay! I've started writing the third chapter, so hopefully this one was good. Goodness, I really thank you guys for the awesome reviews! Please do continue.

**Next Chapter Review:**

A kiss underneath the Sakura trees meant to be together forever. Does this apply to two beings, one a fighter bearing another man's name on him and the other only discovering who his real Sentouki is?

Don't miss the next one- Horrors In Between!


	4. Horrors In Between

**AN:** Sweetness! I finished chapter four! I hope I make you guys proud for going against my slump. Enjoy!

**Chapter Four: Horrors In Between**

Chapter Rating: T

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**

"Soubi," Ritsuka whispered, loosening his hold on the man's waist, "do you feel better now?" He glanced upwards at the solemn face with no way knowing what Soubi had been recalling a few seconds before he called to him.

When the fighter didn't answer, he sighed and allowed Soubi to hold him for a little longer. _I missed you so much._

"Ritsuka," Soubi finally said, "Other people don't matter," he squeezed the boy harder, "They don't." he said.

"Wha-what are you saying this for?" Ritsuka asked, reddening at the man's sensuous words, burying his face on Soubi's shirt, "You're being weird again." _But that's okay._ Ritsuka thought, _Just stay for a little while._

"Soubi."

The addressed raised his head, knowing well that it wasn't his little master who was calling to him.

_No...no!_ Ritsuka thought, raising his head and looking over the adult's side. Despite his anguish, Ritsuka couldn't make the calmly approaching figure trespassing on his magical moment go away, or the lights and the small crowd that followed behind him. Ritsu-sensei.

Clear as day in Soubi's eyes showed the question as to how the teachers from Septimal Moon knew he was there. But he didn't have to wonder for long.

"Well done Aoyagi Ritsuka!" Nagisa sensei clapped, her Zero prototype right beside her, "We knew you'd eventually lead us to Soubi if it was him that ransacked the East Building!"

The raven haired student bit his lip as Yamato waved to him; congratulating him.

The female teacher glanced at her colleague Ritsu slyly, grinning and taunting, "My Zero is all ready to beat your student down." and as she said so, one of her hands moved to Kouya's head, gently petting the girl.

Ritsuka looked at Ritsu sensei whose glasses were white from the reflecting light. But the boy knew the teacher was only looking at Soubi, the man standing beside him. After a moment Ritsu broke the tension,

"Soubi-kun, come now. You are to repair what you've done in the East building."

With a lowered head Soubi placed a hand on Ritsuka's shoulder and pulled him close to his side, smiling as he responded, "I will...if Ritsuka will be there."

"Are you stupid!" The female teacher screeched in response, "He's to be transferred! After all of this you think Septimal Moon will let you have your wa-"

"No."

Ritsuka shuddered at Soubi's firm words. Looking down on the ground, he wondered, _Does Soubi really need me this much?_ Yet, it made no sense to him, he was the one who needed him.

"Soubi-kun, we will be forced to restrain you. This can't go unpunished." and despite that, Ritsu sensei received no yielding response.

"Kouya! Yamato!" Nagisa said hurriedly, pointing towards Soubi.

Immediately both girls stepped in front of the teachers; Kouya expanding her battle realm, challenging Soubi in an inescapable battle.

"Mere Zero will not beat Soubi-kun alone." Ritsu said to Nagisa.

With clenched fists the woman tried to stay calm, growling a little as she raised an arm and directed it to Soubi, stepping aside as another team came, a woman and a man much like the fighter Sleepless- only uniformed and unfriendly. Ritsuka recalled they were the 'security measures' of Septimal Moon.

"Ritsuka." Soubi softly said, calling the boy out of his panic, "Stand behind me you'll be safe. I promise."

"But-"

The adult Sentouki interrupted, his crystal blue eyes taking Ritsuka's breath away, "They don't matter as long as I have you. As long as I'm with Ritsuka, no one else matters." and bending down, he kissed the little boy's lips, ignoring the shock gasps from the female audience.

Turning around, Soubi stepped in front of Ritsuka and said, "I accept. I will be on auto." Dispersing his own fighting field, he concluded, "My name is Beloved, I fight for Loveless."

And in a blink of an eye, the fight started.

_Fool._ Ritsu sensei thought, closing his eyes.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

_He didn't dislike Ritsuka because he was Seimei's brother. He disliked the boy because he was unraveling what took the teacher years to teach Soubi._ _"Without a command, he'll rust." Ritsu had told himself in one of those sleepless nights. "Soubi won't lift a finger to fight without an order."_

_He'd known it was a bad idea to bring Aoyagi here. He knew Soubi would come sooner or later, but not to visit his sensei oh no, but to wreck havoc until the earless adult had taken back his master that didn't want to govern him._

_Then as if it was his karma, he saw Soubi entering the gates of Shichisei Academy. Walking ever so calmly towards the East Building._

_Hm, he thought, Should I tell him he's going the wrong way? However, upon second thought he shrugged and the sensei walked off towards class._

_He would have given his student the correct decision if he knew the man would be so careless with his search for the cat eared master..._

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

But it was too late now.

"Soubi!" Ritsuka called in panicked gasps. When Ritsu sensei looked upon the situation he'd found that his student had truly after all rusted. A thought crossed his mind,

_If it had been Seimei._..

But it wasn't Seimei who was next to his student. It was Seimei's little brother who reigned over his student now- no, not even that. Soubi was on auto.

From where he stood Ritsu gave the boy a deadly eye, "If Septimal Moon wills it, the rules can be bent here at the school to fit the situation." making sure all of Ritsuka's ears were listening to him, he said, "Boy, Soubi is fighting against three teams of two. Despite his ability. He will not win."

"Sou-Soubi!" Ritsuka whispered hurriedly, turning away from the teacher. But his voice disappeared in between the spells cast against the adult Sentouki. A set of cuffs pressed themselves around Ritsuka's wrists, tightening every breath he took. When Ritsuka opened, he saw Soubi's form a little slump, wearing a pained expression.

"It's not...your fault." Soubi whispered, seeing the wash of belief over Ritsu-sensei's words come over his small sacrifice's face.

"It is." The male sensei said. Watching in hidden disappointment at the sight of Soubi's apparent defeat in the hands of six little children.

"Yes! Yes!" Nagisa-sensei gleefully exclaimed, punching air above her at the sight of the chains starting to restrict Beloved.

"Soubi!" Ritsuka yelled, clutching at the arm of the flaxen haired man. His brow furrowed and eyes darkened in fear, he mumbled, "It's my fault you're suffering isn't it? Isn't it?!" he exclaimed.

Before Soubi could reply, a new set of metal constriction appeared and wrapped around the fighter, rendering him vulnerable and sending him to his knees.

"Soubi!"

Gasping, the fighter looked up at the boy and said in an almost inaudible voice, "Command..me. Ritsuka. I'll win. Order me."

Ritsu sensei watched with his passive mask at what seemed like a tragic scene taken from a book he'd read. How ironic that his most powerful student would be defeated much earlier than what he'd expected. "So this is what you measure to. Soubi-kun...perhaps it would have been better if Seimei were still alive after all."

"Hm?" Nagisa sensei questioned, turning to the man, "Did you say something Ritsu?"

In response the man outstretched an arm, palms wide open and facing towards his student and Loveless. The teacher's eyes meeting Soubi's clear blue sight, he spoke loudly, "Agatsuma Soubi, you will be suspended from going near your current master for refusing to cooperate with Septimal Moon's will after you lose this battle. Possibly we may just execute you."

"You can't!!" Ritsuka yelled, his small arms clutching around Soubi, almost cradling him while his furiously glaring towards the eager children ready for blood, waiting for the man's command. Among them were the Zeroes. "He's your student!" Ritsuka tried to reason.

"Go ahead and dole out your finishing blows." Nagisa ordered in the sidelines.

Surrounding their target, the combatants began to murmur their last spell. The wind around them shook; the earth trembled; it was the result of all the elements colliding.

"Ritsuka," Soubi murmured, slowly reaching for the worried expression, rubbing his fingertips at the trembling lips before saying lowly, "I love you." and pecked a small kiss at the corner of the child's face.

It almost seemed surreal. To Ritsuka, the bright lights around them was like a spotlight, the fierce wind and the earth's roar a symbol of the raging fear in him. "Soubi I'm so scared!" He began to sob, "I don't want to be forgotten! I don't want to lose anyone else!" he clutched at his Soubi helplessly as he practically heard the spells approaching their way, "I don't want Soubi to be taken away! I don't want that! I don't want it! I want to keep Soubi! I want to win!" and lastly he cried as tears of diamonds fell from his eyes,

"SOUBI!"

And then it was over.

Ritsuka opened his eyes. Blinked and looked around at the smoke hovering about everywhere. No, it wasn't the 'Soubi is gone' over, but the 'Soubi is still in my arms' over. They weren't dead nor were they prisoners. Just, still in the grove of the Sakuras, confused as ever. What's happened? And that was when the child realized a large shadow hovering over him.

Realization upon who it was expanded Ritsuka's eyes, bringing out the full amber color of his irises.

_"You wanted to win."_ Said the figure in a perfect baritone voice. _"That's all you'll ever need to say, and I assure you we'll__** always**_ win." And as if to glorify him even more, the sun peeked over the horizon, ending night's reign and darting past the curtain of trees only to reveal Asan sensei's calm face and rigid body.

And like in a dream where the worst and unexpected could happen

Ritsuka caught a glimpse of the torn right side of Asan's clothing-

where like a child's crude handwriting,

spelled vertically:

_L_

_o_

_v_

_e_

_l_

_e_

_s_

_s_

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**

**AN:** Ah! I know it's horrid! But please give it a chance! Do leave comments or ideas to me. I need full support from all of you to continue! And this time I promise, if you have any questions, I'll answer them through your reviews and/or PMs!! Thanks!

**Next Chapter Review:**

The snow is blowing quite hard and one question echoes in the wind fiercely, "Will you choose to abandon the fighter sworn to you by destiny?"

Or can the small whisper of "Choose me" be uttered in the time?

We'll see in the next chapter at- **Chosen**


End file.
